49 Días
by yyhalia
Summary: [ADAPTACION] Isabella Swan entra en coma tras un terrible accidente días antes de su boda. Y con el objetivo de sobrevivir, el cuerpo de Alice Cullen es poseído por el espíritu de Isabella mientras duerme. Bella vivirá sólo si tres personas que la amen de verdad lloran por ella… y sólo tiene 49 días para conseguirlo.


_**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es una adaptación de un drama coreano.**_

**Capítulo beteado por Patto Moleres, Beta FFAD.**

**www facebook com/ groups /betasffaddiction**

**49 Days**

Summary: Isabella Swan entra en coma tras un terrible accidente días antes de su boda. Y con el objetivo de sobrevivir, el cuerpo de Alice Cullen es poseído por el espíritu de Isabella mientras duerme. Bella vivirá sólo si tres personas que la amen de verdad lloran por ella… y sólo tiene 49 días para conseguirlo.

**Capítulo 1: Compromiso**

—¿Significa que estoy muerta?

—Sí, así es, estás muy muerta —respondió el planificador.

—Entonces, ¿viniste por mí?, ¿es por eso que sabes mi nombre?

—No realmente, mi horario de hoy era Waylon Forge, tú lo viste, la persona que acaba de irse —aclaró el planificador al ver la expresión de confusión en su cara—. Estaba esperándolo a él, que debía morir de una angina de pecho mientras estaba conduciendo… pero por el accidente su muerte se pospuso. —Dio un suspiro antes de continuar— Esos son los casos que más odio…

—¿Y por qué me encuentro yo así? —interrumpió exasperada.

—Por qué no debiste morir hoy.

Su ansiedad disminuyó al instante, dando paso a la incertidumbre al escuchar lo que el planificador acababa de pronunciar.

—¿Qué? —susurró en voz baja.

—Exactamente lo que acabas de escuchar. Tú, Isabella Swan, no estabas destinada a morir hoy.

.

.

.

—¡Oh no! Esto es malo —protestó Bella por tercera vez.

El tránsito de San Diego es un caos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero Isabella no esperaba una obstrucción en West Date Street un viernes a las 3:30 de la tarde. Había hecho la misma ruta hacia el DoubleTree hotel dos veces a esa misma hora sin inconvenientes, pero ahora, sea lo que sea que estaba pasando, amenazaba con destruir uno de los días más importante de su vida.

El golpeteo incesante de los dedos del taxista al volante, junto con el ruido ensordecedor de los cláxones en la calle le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. Angela bajó del taxi para observar el panorama y Rosalie permanecía sentada a su lado comprobando la hora de su reloj cada pocos segundos.

—Al parecer hay algo obstruyendo el camino más adelante, están desviando a todo el mundo por State Street —se le escuchó decir a Angela.

—¡¿Ahora qué?! ¡Llegaré tarde a mi fiesta de compromiso!, ¿Rosalie, qué hago? —inquirió Bella angustiada.

—¡Bájate!

—¿Qué?

—Dije que te bajes del taxi —respondió Rosalie—. No vas a llegar tarde, aunque tengamos que correr, llegaremos a tiempo.

Bella obedeció inmediatamente, y junto con sus amigas caminaron lo más rápido que la falda de su vestido y sus zapatos de tacón les permitía. Bella llevaba puesto un largo vestido beige de cuello envuelto y sin mangas, las finas capas de tela de la falda le caían de bruces hasta el suelo a unos cm más allá de sus pies, por lo que tenía que levantarlas un poco. Rosalie la sostenía del brazo para ayudarla a avanzar más rápido, mientras que Angela encabezaba la marcha animándolas a avanzar más deprisa. Debían recorrer dos cuadras y media para llegar al hotel DoubleTree lo más rápido posible.

Bella no pudo reprimir el reírse a carcajadas por el ocurrente panorama, a pesar de lo apurado de la situación.

—¡Isabella, como te ríes en una situación como esta! Mejor apresúrate, ¡sólo nos quedan 15 minutos! —dijo Angela.

—Es que es divertido... ¿No se siente como si estuviéramos en una película? —dijo entre risas y jadeos por el esfuerzo de su marcha.

La risa de Bella fue reemplazada por un grito cuando uno de los tacones de sus zapatillas quedó atascado en una rejilla de la tapa de un desagüe de la acera, haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio. Angela se detuvo y ayudó a Rosalie a sujetarla para evitar que se cayera.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Rosalie.

—Sí, pero mi zapato...

Mientras Angela seguía sosteniendo a Bella, Rosalie se inclinó y liberó su zapatilla de la rejilla, quitándosela de su pie primero. Y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que el tacón se le había roto hasta la suela. Su mirada fue de Bella a Angela repetidamente.

Bella con un suspiro de desaliento se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

—Ya es definitivo, no llegaré...

—¡No Bella! Ni lo digas, ten —dijo Rosalie sacándose sus zapatillas y colocándolas al frente de ella—, ponte las mías.

Bella la miró apenada.

—Pero, ¿y tú?

—¡Sólo póntelas, rápido!

Bella aceptó, no sin antes abrazar a su amiga fuertemente, pero el resto del camino no dejó de consternarse por lo que su amiga había hecho. Unas finas medias negras, eran lo único que separaban los pies de Rosalie del rústico suelo.

Cuando llegaron al salón de eventos del hotel, algunos invitados habían llegado y estaban en sus mesas o de pie charlando. Aunque originalmente la fiesta para celebrar el compromiso de Isabella y Emmett había sido idea de los padres de ella, Bella estaba complacida con que la realizaran.

Angela guió a Rosalie al baño para solucionar lo de sus zapatos, mientras Renée, la madre de Bella, guiaba a ésta hacia donde se encontraba su prometido. Bella volteó su mirada y vio como sus amigas se alejaban y como Rosalie falseaba su paso a causa de los estragos que su caminata le causó a las planta de sus pies; se sintió culpable por ello, Bella sabía que no le bastaría la vida para compensar todo lo que sus amigas hacían por ella.

.

.

.

Edward estaba en su estudio realizando el boceto de una vivienda minimalista cuando entró Carlisle llevando consigo en una percha un smoking negro con corbata del mismo color. Lo levantó para llamar la atención de Edward.

—Edward, ponte esto...

Edward entrecerró los ojos con disgusto.

—Creí que te había dicho que no iría —espetó Edward.

—No me digas nada más, sólo póntelo, llegarás tarde...

Edward pasó sus manos por su alborotado cabello, de nada le valía empezar una discusión con lo insistente que Carlisle suele ser. Así que no tuvo más opción que prepararse para ir a la fiesta de compromiso de su amigo.

Condujo 30 minutos hasta el hotel donde se realizaba la recepción. Cruzó la puerta del salón de eventos en el momento en que el padre de Bella, Charlie, dedicaba unas palabras para su hija y su futuro yerno.

Muchos invitados voltearon a mirarlo, incluyendo a Bella y Emmett desde su mesa en el centro de la sala. Sintiéndose incómodo por la repentina atención que causó su inoportuna entrada, Edward caminó hasta ocupar el asiento vacío al lado de Angela en la mesa contigua a la de Bella.

La entrada de Edward, había hecho que la atención de Bella pasara de su padre a él por un instante.

Había conocido a Edward en el último año del instituto, él era el estudiante nuevo en ese entonces; pero Emmett era quien lo conocía mejor, ya que ambos habían estudiado en la misma universidad en Boston. Edward era guapo, alto, con cabello cobrizo y ojos azules, su apariencia le quitaba el aliento a muchas; Bella pensaba que Angela estaba enamorada de él, pero su amiga era muy reacia a admitirlo.

Charlie continuó con su discurso y luego todos brindaron por la feliz pareja. Edward no podía dejar de prestar atención a la pareja. Bella se veía muy feliz, y aunque eso le satisfacía, no podía negar que el hecho de que sea Emmett el responsable de dicha felicidad, le causaba envidia.

Un momento después, Emmett se acercó a Edward sosteniendo la mano de su prometida.

—¡Hey! ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde?

—Tienes suerte de que pude venir... Sin embargo, ya tengo que irme —respondió Edward después de dar un trago de su copa de champagne.

—Eres el último en llegar y el primero en irse —intervino Bella—. Edward, al menos felicítanos antes de irte.

Edward reprimió un suspiro disgustado.

—Emmett, felicidades —espetó ignorando a Bella por completo.

Bella notó la indiferencia de su expresión y le dolió. No comprendía el constante rechazo de Edward para con ella.

.

.

.

Alice se dirigía a su trabajo en un pequeño supermercado que estaba en la intersección de 4th Avenida con Market Street. Trabaja en el turno de noche desde las 12:30 a.m. hasta las 5:00 a.m. Su marcha denotaba la agonía que iba consumiendo su vida día tras día. Caminaba con movimientos rítmicos y pesados. Las personas que andaban a esas horas, las luces, los eventos nocturnos, nada podía llamar su atención, ella no sentía nada, había olvidado lo que era eso hacía mucho tiempo. La vida le había golpeado tan fuerte, que a pesar del tiempo, no había sido capaz de reparar las heridas.

Siguió el trayecto hasta su trabajo, como rutinariamente hacía todos los días. Era la encargada de la caja registradora y la única empleada del turno nocturno, lo cual le representaba una ventaja, porque así no tendría la necesidad de relacionarse con personas más de lo necesario.

El sonajero de la puerta sonó avisando que había entrado un cliente y la extrajo de su letargo.

El hombre que acababa de entrar se detuvo frente a la caja.

—Dame una cajetilla de cigarrillos por favor, la del extremo derecho.

Alice tomó la cajetilla que él le solicitó y después de cobrarle, se la entregó.

Jacob observó a la mujer que le atendía, su melancolía era evidente a simple vista y le hacía preguntarse la causa.

.

.

.

Al otro día en la tarde, Charlie citó a Bella y a Emmett a su oficina.

—¡Papá! Pero si nos comprometimos hace poco, ¿cómo es que quieres que nos casemos en dos semanas?

—Todavía no te saturas de trabajo, así que aprovecha la oportunidad Emmett, y cásate —respondió Charlie dirigiéndose a Emmett.

—Es que acabamos de tener la fiesta ayer... —dijo Emmett que no llegaba a comprender por qué Charlie quería apresurar lo de su matrimonio.

—¿Qué?, ¿no te quieres casar con Bella?

—Sabe bien que no es eso —objetó Emmett sonriéndole a Bella.

—Entonces no hay más que hablar.

—¡¿Cómo es que alguien puede casarse en dos semanas, cuando hay tantos preparativos?! —se quejó Bella.

—¡Ustedes dos sí que son raros! No entiendo porque se oponen, si se la pasan pegados todo el día... ¿Me pregunto por qué? —preguntó con su segunda intención marcada.

Bella se sonrojó irremediablemente. No se dijo más y todo quedó como Charlie se proponía. No podía esperar más tiempo para que Emmett se una a la familia y pueda enfocarse en el desarrollo del centro marino, además sabía lo mucho que Emmett amaba a Bella y no veía ningún motivo para aplazar más la felicidad de su hija.

Bella fue ese mismo día a recoger su vestido de novia. Gracias a Dios lo había seleccionado hacía semanas con sus amigas, así que eso era algo menos en la larga lista de preparativos. Cuando se disponía a salir de la tienda, se encontró a Emmett parado en la entrada con un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas. Bella se detuvo conmocionada.

Emmett se le acercó y a Bella se le detuvo la respiración. Tenía un novio despampanante, alto, con hombros anchos y caderas estrechas; era extremadamente sexy.

—Sé que la fecha de nuestra boda se fijó apresuradamente, y no llegué a proponértelo debidamente... —dijo Emmett y acto seguido se puso de rodillas hacia ella y le entregó el ramo.

Bella rió ante el hermoso detalle y los empleados aplaudieron con emoción.

Bella observó a su novio y recordó como el destino los había unido...

_Había ido de excursión con Rosalie a las montañas en __West Yellowstone, Montana, 3 años atrás. Bella había insistido en tener un almuerzo en la cima de una montaña, así que caminaron horas por el sinuoso trayecto hasta llegar por fin a su destino. Sacaron unas sillas plegables de su enorme mochila de camping y juntas comieron y rieron, hasta que Bella notó que el cielo se nublaba. Momentos después cayó un enorme diluvio._

_Rápidamente recogieron y se encaminaron cuesta abajo con sumo cuidado de no resbalar por lo tortuoso que se había tornado el camino a causa de la lluvia._

_Bella iba adelante, pero la lluvia iba aumentando de tal forma que se le hacía imposible ver algo y para empeorar estaba comenzando a oscurecer. Se detuvo un instante y volteó en busca de Rosalie, sin embargo, para su sorpresa no la encontró detrás suyo._

—_¡__Rose, Rosalie! —la llamó Bella pero no obtuvo respuesta. Buscó en su mochila pero no logró encontrar su celular._

_Asustada, Bella continuó caminando, pero eventualmente se perdió y le cayó la noche. La lluvia no paraba, la temperatura disminuyó unos grados y ya su abrigo no le era suficiente para protegerse del frío que hacía._

_Vencida y agotada, se sentó bajo un árbol y rodeó sus piernas con sus brazos llorando en silencio._

_La fuerte luz de una linterna, minutos después, la hizo alzar la cabeza, no podía ver con claridad pero había alguien frente a ella que le tendía la mano._

—_¿__Señorita, se encuentra bien?_

—_Me perdí, yo... _—_No pudo decir más, estaba temblando de frío._

_Emmett intentó ayudarla a pararse, pero al notar que ella no podía sostenerse con sus propios pies, la subió a su espalda y trotó con ella hasta llegar a la posada más cercana. Allí llamó a una ambulancia._

—_Oye, está todo bien ahora, estás viva. Anímate _—_intentó fallidamente de alentar a Bella, la cual estaba a punto de desmayarse._

_Bella sólo exhaló con frío. Intentó ver el rostro del hombre que la ayudaba, pero no pudo levantar la mirada, sólo llegó a vislumbrar un rasguño en una mano antes de dejarse vencer por el cansancio y cerrar los ojos._

_Emmett ayudó a los paramédicos a subirla a la ambulancia._

Emmett era su héroe de película, había aparecido en el momento preciso, de no haber sido por él habría muerto ese día. Lo amaba mucho y se sentía muy afortunada de tenerlo.

.

.

.

Edward y Emmett quedaron en el gimnasio al día siguiente y luego de horas de entrenamiento almorzaron juntos.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo?, lo de ser padrino —inquirió Edward dando a notar su desacuerdo con el hecho de ser el padrino de una boda que le disgustaba.

—No, está bien si no quieres, Bella es muy ingenua, trata de entenderla... Me dijiste que volviste a San Diego para buscar a una mujer, ¿la encontraste? —pregunto Emmett cambiando el tema.

_Sí, y está comprometida con otro._

—¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarla? —volvió a preguntar.

—No, gracias —respondió.

.

.

.

Bella y sus amigas acababan de arribar la pastelería de Ángela, que se encontraba en la esquina de la avenida Island con 4th avenida, cerca del restaurante que Edward tenía a dos edificios contiguos.

Y hablando del rey de roma... Edward pasó frente a ellas e intercambió una mirada con Bella, la cual le sonrió inevitablemente.

—Angela, espérame un momento —le dijo Bella a su amiga que estaba abriendo las puertas de su negocio—. ¡Oye Edward! —gritó dirigiéndose a éste.

Edward alejó su mirada y siguió su camino alejándose de Bella mientras ésta le seguía a grandes zancadas. Sus amigas se quedaron pasmadas viendo como ella perseguía a ese hombre.

Cuando lo alcanzó, Bella comenzó a parlotear sin parar, mientras seguían caminando hasta llegar a la puerta del restaurante de Edward.

—Quiero recibir la bendición de mis amigos más cercanos antes de casarme... Tú eres como el hermano menor de Emmett y además eres mi amigo.

Edward se detuvo en la entrada y la miró a los ojos. Bella estaba hermosa llevaba puesto hermoso vestido azul celeste con volados que le llegaba por encima de la rodilla, parecía un ángel con esa enorme sonrisa y la alegría iluminando su bello rostro y sus ojos chocolatosos.

—No soy tu amigo —dijo al fin. Y con mucho pesar trató de no expresar en su rostro, más bien le dedicó una mirada vacía de toda clase de sentimientos.

—¿Por qué dices eso, si fuimos a la misma escuela?

—Si estudiar juntos nos hace compañeros de clase, que así sea, pero eso no nos hace amigos —respondió—. Y si fuéramos amigos, aun así me negaría a ser el padrino.

—¿Por qué no?

Edward suspiró.

—Emmett y yo ya hablamos de esto, así que no te metas.

—¿Emmett está de acuerdo?

Edward viró los ojos.

—Sólo vete Isabella —dijo y se disponía a entrar a su negocio, cuando Bella lo detuvo, sosteniéndole del brazo.

—Edward, ¿todavía me culpas por lo que pasó hace tiempo? ¿Se trata de eso? —Edward no volteó a verla, así que continuó hablándole—. ¿Qué clase de hombre guarda rencores por tanto tiempo? Yo ya me olvidé de eso... Aunque, la verdad es que si alguien tendría que sentirse mal por eso, debería ser yo.

Edward respiró hondo y volteó para enfrentarla.

—Sigues siendo tan impaciente como antes —susurró.

—¿Qué?

—Que tienes razón, es por ti que no voy a hacerlo.

A Bella le dolieron sus palabras.

—Edward, ¿estarás enojado conmigo siempre?

—Sí —respondió sin rodeos y Bella comenzó a toquetear sus uñas arruinando el esmalte, cosa que hacía cada vez que algo le angustiaba—. Cuando te cases, vas a ser como mi cuñada, ¿eso no te es suficiente? Ahora vete, hemos terminado de hablar. —Terminó de decir y continuó su camino, pero antes de abrir la puerta, vio como ella se iba caminando con la cabeza cabizbaja. La había lastimado y eso le dolía.

.

.

* * *

**Y bueno así comienza esta hermosa historia que intento adaptarla de la mejor manera. Aun no tengo fecha para las actualizaciones, pero les prometo que sera lo antes posible. **

**No se olviden de ****regalarme un review con sus opiniones, acepto todo tipo de criticas, siempre y cuando estas sean constructivas ;)**

**Y pasen por el grupo de facebook: Yyhalita Fics (link en mi perfil) donde publicare adelantos muy pronto.**

**Gracias por leer, un abrazo enorme, Yyhalia :3**


End file.
